The prior art turnable type binder assembly includes one side plate that is fixed in place and the other side plate that is turnable, and is openable in one direction alone. However, it is desired to open that binder in the opposite direction depending upon the state of papers. Object of the Invention
A primary object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a novel binder assembly having side plates which are openable or rotatable in the opposite directions relative to each other, and is of highly practical value.
Other objects and features provided by the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing detailed description of the invention's presently preferred embodiment with reference to the accompanying drawings, which are given for the purpose of illustration alone.